Moolight Slayer
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: It really sucks when the past comes back to haunt you, especially when that past involves vampires.
1. The Past Haunts

The two and a half year old girl woke to a loud crash. Instantly, she started crying, and the form of her mother came rushing towards her, "Hush, Catherine. Shh…" The mother picked up the child and held her close.

The father came forward, "It's one of them," He was armed with a sword that glinted silver in the moonlight. "That da- "

"Language, dear," The mother scolded quietly.

"He'll have no mercy, Marie. Hide somewhere."

"Be careful, Greg," The woman kissed her husband and went to hide the closet, hoping the attacker would leave them alone.

Horrible noises came from the other room, and the little girl started crying again, "Shhh… It'll be alright Catherine," The mother tried to hush the child.

They both became cold as the world around them went silent, "Come out, come out wherever you are," Came a voice that was not the father's.

The mother's heart froze. If the attacker was coming here, then… She refused to think about it. The closet door swung open and the mother screamed, trying to hide her child behind her, "Please! Have some mercy!"

The attacker growled, showing sharp fangs, "You and your family have done enough. Your time has come to die," It lunged at the mother with a terrible roar.

She barely reached the phone and dialed 911 as the monster grabbed her. She screamed before it bit down on her neck and started sucking in her blood.

He hung up the phone quickly before turning to the child in the closet, "The last of the Lassiters… my vengeance will be complete," He grabbed the screaming child and bit down on her neck.

However, before he could drain her to the point of death, there was banging on the door, "Police! Open up!"

The monster growled, and tore at the neck wound before looking up. Blood dripped from its lips, "I'll be back, mark my words, you will not escape me."

He dropped the unconscious child on the floor and disappeared into the night. The police found the little girl and the dead parents. They brought the girl to the hospital where she received a blood transfusion. Social Services took the child from there.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Twenty-two years later…

"Cate?"

The light haired woman looked up and saw a face she recognized, "Beth? Oh my God!" The two women hugged each other.

"What are you doing in LA? I mean, I thought you were living in Chicago."

"I moved here a couple weeks ago. I didn't know you lived here."

Beth rolled her eyes under her sunglasses, "Los Angeles is a huge city. I'm amazed we actually bumped in to one another."

"Hey, Beth," A handsome man in sunglasses approached, "we've got another lead," Recognition crossed his face for half a second upon seeing Cate, "Hi, I'm Mick St. John, and you are?"

"Catherine Hayward, Cate for short. I was Beth's roommate in college."

"Nice to meet you," Mick said, giving Cate a dashing smile.

For both Mick and Cate, there was just something… off about the other, but neither could place what it was, "So…" Cate turned back to Beth, "What happened to Josh? The guy you've been dating since co-" She stopped, seeing Beth's face go pale, "What… happened? Did something happen to Josh?"

"He died," Beth stared at the ground, "He was murdered."

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I hope you caught the guy."

"We did," Mick nodded, "I did."

Cate looked back at Mick and got that strange feeling again, "So, you're a cop?"

"Private investigator."

"I see… Hey, Beth, when you're not working, how 'bout we hang out some time? Catch up."

A smile graced Beth's face, "Sure. What's your cell number?"

"640-555-0136

"I'll call you when I get off work."

"Okay. You'll have to come to my apartment, 673 Perry Street, apartment 200. I haven't gotten the chance to buy a car here yet since I've only been here a week."

"That sounds great. Call you later!" Beth went off with Mick, "So, do you remember her?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember the weird feeling I got from her. It's not vampire. It's mostly human, there's just something off about her," He pondered.

She shrugged, "Maybe she's like me…" She rubbed her wrist where Mick had bitten her so long ago.

Mick grimaced at the memory as he gave a nod, "Well, there was that sense too, but it was something else."

"Wait, you mean she's been… bitten?"

"At least that. I can't tell for sure since it was long time ago by your standards. I even sensed it when you were roommates with her, and it was old even then," He recalled watching and protecting Beth from the shadows for all those years.

"Oh god… they must have…" Beth had stopped walking, "Mick, her parents were murdered when she was two. She doesn't remember what happened because she was adopted after that and probably buried the experience deep in her subconscious."

"She was bitten, Beth, and that time frame seems about right for the sense I get from that. She will be hunted here."

"We've got to do something," Beth concluded.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

When Cate arrived home from downtown, she sensed something wrong as soon as she opened the door. She put down her groceries and took an umbrella from the bin near the door. She slipped into the darkness of her apartment and waited.

Suddenly something came at her with a strange choking roar sound. She hit the thing with the umbrella, but it somehow broke over the thing's head. Cate ran. Her only weapon in the house was in her room. A heavy hero sword, an heirloom of her family. She had named it Andúril because it glowed whenever it caught the sun reminding her of the sword from _Lord of the Rings_.

The thing was after her in seconds and caught up with her easily. It grabbed her, scratching her sides and arms with its claw-like hands, attempting to draw her to it. For what? Cate really didn't want to know.

She wrenched herself away from the thing, kicking it with all the force she could muster. Cate sprinted up the stairs three at a time. She froze half way up. The attacker was somehow already at the top of the stairs. _How the hell…?_ It lunged at her and caught the flesh of her arm in its teeth as she ducked, covering her head. She screamed in pain, but the adrenaline kicked in. She had to survive.

Cate sprinted to her room with the thing close behind her. She reached for Andúril with a bloody hand and got it down from the plaque just as the dark shadow entered the room. Its cloudy pale white eyes glared at her. It bared its fangs.

She could barely lift the sword; much less defend herself with it. Her wounded arm muscles struggled to hold the blade up to defend her from the dark creature that approached her. Andúril caught the sun from the between the closed shades and the thing hissed at the light reflected in its eyes. The light faded again and the thing dove at her, ready to kill her.

Cate closed her eyes and swung the mighty sword with all her might. She heard the creature roar in pain and ventured to open her eyes a little. She suddenly smelled burning flesh and saw the tiny knick her sword had made on the thing's skin. Still, by the sound it was making, one would think its arm had been cut off. The creature disappeared into the darkness.

Her cell phone rang in her ragged jeans pocket, "H… hello," She answered, trying to mask the pain.

"It's Beth," Came the familiar voice of her old roommate, "Mick and I are coming to pick you up for a night out. Mick's going to drag along his friend Josef… although we still have to persuade him," There was a pause, "Ummm… this might sound weird, but Mick was wondering if something was wrong."

Cate's eyes had started to blur from the blood loss, "I… attacked… dark… help…"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Cate? CATE!" Beth yelled into the phone. She glanced at Mick in the driver's seat. He squared his jaw, "Step on it, Mick."

"I _knew_ there was something wrong. I could hear it in her voice," Mick sped up.

Moments later, they arrived at Cate's apartment building, "Vampire," Mick said instantly after smelling the air, "This place has recently been invaded by a vampire," He looked to Beth, "I'll go on ahead. Follow me as quickly as you can," He used his vampire jumping abilities to get to a second floor balcony. He smelled the air again to find which balcony was Cate's and jumped two to his right. He broke the glass and the smell of blood invaded his senses.

Mick composed himself and entered the apartment. He followed the scent of blood to a bedroom where Cate lay on the floor, her hand on a sword covered in black blood. Mick stared at that blood, confused. Vampire blood was red… The scent of vampire was all over this place, but the only blood was Cate's and this black blood. It was more potent than any vampire blood he had ever smelled before.

His cell phone vibrated as he looked for something to bind Cate's wounds. It was Beth, "I'll let you in, just give me a minute."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. She's not dead and she wasn't turned, but it's bad," Mick explained, "I need to stop the bleeding before I can let you in."

"I understand. I'll wait," Beth hung up.

The vampire PI found some cloths to bind her arm and soak up some of the blood from the scratches on her sides. He knew they couldn't take her to a hospital. The people there could not be trusted with vampire attacks. He was again glad he had been a medic in WWII.

His cell phone rang again, but with a different ring-tone. _Josef. _Mick picked up the phone to hear the older vampire, "You're late, Mick, and that's unlike you."

"We have a problem."

"Problem? When don't you have a problem?"

"The woman I told you about, Catherine-"

"Yeah, what about her?" Josef asked nonchalantly.

"She was attacked by a vampire."

"What else is new? Why is this anything different?"

"First, she wasn't drained or Turned. Second, she fought back with a sword. I didn't get a good look at the sword, but the blood on it… It was black, not red." There was silence on the other end, "Josef?"

"This is bad. I thought I'd never see this type of attack here," The older vampire sounded thoughtful, but also fearful. It was a rare thing to find something that scared Josef, "Bring her here. I have some questions for her… Bring that sword too. Oh, and be careful; it might be made of silver. I have to make some calls for more information," With that, Josef hung up.

Mick put away his cell phone and started to bandage the worst wound on Cate's left arm. Her arm would need stitches, but he doubted he could find a needle and thread nearby. Priority would be to get her to safety. He tightly bound the wound tightly after cleaning it and the other scratches on her body. After washing his hands, Mick let Beth in the building and then the apartment.

"Oh my god!" She rushed to her friend who was still unconscious, "Mick, a vampire did this?"

"I think so."

"You don't sound sure about that."

"I know a vampire did this, but…" He stared at the sword. It had a silver hilt, and silver lightly coated the edges of the blade, "I've never seen this type of vampire attack where the victim wasn't drained. A rogue wouldn't leave the victim alive. Josef does seem to know more, but when I told him about the black blood on the sword he seemed spooked."

"Well, Josef's always paranoid."

"It wasn't his normal paranoid tone. Something was really wrong because his voice got low and very somber sounding."

"If Josef is afraid, this has got to be serious," She moved some of Cate's hair out of her face and saw the old puncture scars on her neck, "Mick, look."

He came over and saw the scars, "It's the same vamp," He said after smelling the lingering scent on them, "The same vampire that made those scars attacked her today."

"We have to get her out of here," Beth said urgently, "Can we move her?"

"Nothing's broken. She's just lost a lot of blood," Mick nodded, "I'll need to stitch that arm as soon as we get to Josef's. She'll be out for a while. I'll call the Cleaner to get this place the way it was before the attack," He flipped open his cell phone, "Yeah, I need a cleanup at 673 Perry Street, apartment 200. No dead bodies, just blood, a lot of blood. I have the victim in my custody until she wakes. She'll never know anything happened and assume it was all a dream. Yeah. Thanks," Once Mick hung up, he turned to Beth, "We need to get her to someplace safer," He paused over the bloody sword, "Mind wrapping that in something and taking it with us? Josef wants to see it, but it's probably silver-"

"Say no more," Beth grabbed some towels and wrapped the sword in them.

8


	2. I'm not Buffy

A/n: Thanks to the two who reviewed and the few who favorited and alerted this story. I do like constructive criticism much better than "This story is awesome." If you have to say that, tell me something you liked. It helps with the writing process. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2 - I'm not Buffy

They arrived at Josef's grand home at sundown. Surprisingly, Josef was waiting for them at the front door. They didn't even have to knock – he could smell them approaching.

"So, what have we got here? Damsel in distress?" He stared at Cate.

Beth glared, "More like damsel almost dead and in need of help."

"Gotchya," Josef noted Beth's very annoyed tone. She should not be messed with in such a situation. An angry Beth could be very bad for the vampire population, "Bring her in, and make sure she doesn't bleed on my nice floors."

"I bound her wounds, Josef. Don't worry," Mick carried Cate inside and lay her on a leather couch facing bay windows, "You got a needle and threat."

Josef pointed down a hall, "First aid kit's in the top drawer; I usually keep it with some of that packaged blood you gifted me with when you were human," Mick rolled his eyes and started off in that direction. Josef turned to Beth, "Let me see the sword cradled so nicely in your arms," She handed it to him and he slowly took off the towels. The scent of blood filled the air, and the older vampire smelled it very closely, "We're dealing with an Ancient," He concluded after a while.

"An Ancient?" Beth looked confused, "What's that?"

Mick returned with a white box with a red cross on it, took out a needle and thread and, after taking off the towel binding, he cleaned the wound and started to expertly, and quickly sew up the wound. After a few seconds, Mick was finished.

Josef took one of the cleaner towels and started cleaning the blade with great reverence and care, "I've only heard of the Ancients once before in the late 1700s from some older vamps. They liked to scare the fledglings with what we would consider horror stories," He sighed and stared at the sword, "This is a slayer sword."

Mick blinked, "You mean… like Buffy or like Van Helsing?"

"You watch too much TV, Mick, but it's closer to Van Helsing…" Josef answered, but he got a very surprised look from Beth who was obviously not thinking of the same Van Helsing the two vampires were thinking of, "the _professor_ from the Stoker novel, except less tweed friendly."

"Oh…" Beth nodded.

"We're dealing with a very bad vamp here. They're bent on hunting down slayer lines and killing them. They vanquished the Van Helsing line in 2000-"

"Wait, Abraham Van Helsing was real?" Mick asked, surprised.

Josef nodded and swung the sword expertly, a cloth guarding his hand from the silver hilt, "Yeah. He actually wasn't as old as Stoker made him out to be in the novel. Van Helsing was smart, and he knew a good vamp from a bad vamp. He helped me hunt down an evil vamp named Carlyle once. Long boring story and things not worth telling," Josef gave the human and younger vampire a meaningful glare, "Anyway, each slayer line has an heirloom according to their expertise. The Van Helsing line had a myriad of books on how to hunt and kill vampires. They were written by the first slayers from their line and updated as time went on with new technologies and stuff. I only got to see one of the books with Peter Van Helsing Abraham Van Helsing's grandson. Unfortunately, or fortunately, those books were all destroyed in 2000 along with a nifty machine-gun crossbow Lester Van Helsing used in the early 1900s."

"So, what line does this sword belong to?" Mick asked.

Josef handed the sword to Beth, "Hold it so I can see the hilt," She held the sword using the cloth to guard her hand from the blade. Josef examined the markings on the hand guard and cap, "What did you say lady damsel's surname was?"

"Hayward, but she was adopted when she was little," Beth explained.

"Hmmm…" Josef breathed out loudly through his nose, "Know anything about her biological family?"

"Only that this Ancient vampire killed them, but was interrupted before he could kill Cate."

"So, she's been Touched?"

"I didn't sense a Mark on her," Mick shrugged, "but I could be wrong if the sign is faint. The scars are many years old according to human calculations."

The older vampire walked over to the woman currently lying unconscious on his sofa. He leaned down and took in her scent. Josef could smell the fresh, clotting blood on the bindings. She also smelled a bit like books, paper, and a hint of metal. He carefully moved away the collar of her blouse to see the old vampire teeth marks. That Ancient had done a number on her delicate neck. It looked like a dog had mauled her. Smart vamp. Josef took in the scent of this new enemy. Mick had been right. No Mark, "She's clean. He can't track her here as long as we're here to muffle the scent," Josef concluded to his comrades.

"Hold on," Beth interjected, "I'm not completely up to date on my vampire jargon. Touched? Marked?"

"Just about every Freshie or person bitten by a vampire and surviving has been Touched. Being Marked means the vampire has claimed you as his own; it's a very strong bond. A Mark on a human is like a giant neon warning sign to other vamps to 'stay away or die,'" Mick explained to Beth, "And before you ask, no, I have not Marked you; I'd never do that without your permission."

"There are other effects to being Marked for both parties, but Mick's got the gist of it," Josef nodded, "By the look of the blood, I'd say the vampire hunting our slayer girl here is around 2000 years old."

"How do you know that?" Beth asked.

"Black blood. Only the Ancients over 2000 have black blood. They were some of the first day-walker vampires to grace this earth. The blood also makes an interesting poison."

"Whereas normal processed with silver vampire blood just makes you extremely horny," Beth said with distaste. She still regretted taking the Black Crystal drug all those months ago. It had been enjoyable at the time, but looking back, she had been really stupid.

Cate shifted on the couch. Josef leaned over her and watched her eyes flutter open, "Good morning slayer," He said with a small grin gracing his lips.

She blinked a few times, "Who the hell are you? And why are you staring at me?" She quickly surveyed her surroundings. The place was tidy and very elegant and rich looking, like the man directly in front of her who was dressed in what was probably some high priced label suit. Cate also saw Beth and Mick behind them, "Hey… where am I? What happened exactly? I feel like I've been hit by a semi-truck."

"Looks like she's got no idea about it, Josef," Mick said.

The older vampire sighed through his nose and looked at the woman, "Okay, first, what's your name?"

Cate could almost see the self-assuredness coming off this man in waves, "Catherine Hayward. What's it to you, rich boy?"

"She's got wit! I like that," Josef grinned at Mick, who rolled his eyes.

Beth pushed Josef out of the way, "Cate, how are you feeling?"

"Good to see a familiar face," Cate smiled, trying to sit up a little. Suddenly the pain hit her and she collapsed against the couch, "Owwww…. You guys, if you know what happened, I'd like to know... and why aren't I in a hospital?"

Josef and Mick exchanged glanced. She obviously didn't know about the vampire world, and therefore had never been trained as a slayer.

"Ummm… How am I going to put this…" Beth glanced back at Mick and Josef as if to ask their permission to reveal their world to the young woman.

Josef sighed, "She needs to know or she'll keep getting attacked until he kills her. We'll deal with her if we have to later," He looked so serious and stern. It made him look much older than he physically was.

"You were attacked… by a vampire," Mick stated after his step-sire had given them permission.

"Haha. Yeah, and I'm Queen Victoria."

"Your Royal Highness," Josef mock bowed, trying to lighten the mood, "I've actually seen Queen Victoria. You look nothing like her."

Cate rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, cut the crap. What's going on?"

"I'm hungry," Josef said suddenly, "How 'bout you, Mick? You want some non-fat vegan blood I got stashed? A positive, right? Or do you want one of my voluptuous Freshies."

Beth cleared her throat and glared at the older vampire, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot your girlfriend's here," Josef grinned maliciously at Mick who glared right back at his friend.

Cate groaned, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Some wacko vampire wannabes… Beth, how'd you get mixed up with the crazies?"

"You still don't believe us?" Josef looked amused.

Cate scoffed, "Of course not. Vampires aren't real. Sure, there are hundreds of wannabes, especially in New Orleans, but seriously, you two guy don't look like vampires or vampire slayers… except maybe Mick. He looks like a vampire slayer with that coat and all."

"She's harder to convince than I thought," Josef closed his eyes, "We'll have to hurry your belief a little, so I apologize for the inconvenience," The comment was sarcastic. Josef opened his eyes; they were white with tints of blue, a stark contrast to his original brown eyes. He lunged at her with a roar, making sure Cate could see his fangs. He clearly found it amusing to scare the poor woman out of her wits.

Instantly, she jumped backwards, off the couch, almost losing her balance in the process, "You _freak_!" She started moving as far away from the others as she could.

Josef composed himself, returning to normal, "Yeah, I get that sometime, but hey, I haven't had to do that in a while."

"Oww…" Cate gripped her arm.

Mick glared at his step-sire, "Now look what you did. She's torn her stitches," He berated before he reached out to help her.

"Don't touch me," She growled, backing towards where she hoped the door was. Mick froze in his place.

"Here, let me," Beth came forward.

"No, no! Too much. I'd rather bleed out than let any of you freaks touch me!" Cate glared at her former roommate, "I can't believe this. My own friend. I know it was a joke back in college, but I just _knew_ you'd be the death of me."

"I haven't…" Beth was surprised by her friend's outburst and assumption.

Mick tried to mend the situation, "Look we're only trying to help you,"

Cate glared, "The hell you are! If you're vampires then you're going to kill me! Suck me dry."

"I hate that stereotype," Mick sighed.

"And that's technically impossible," Josef pointed out, "Even a rabid vamp couldn't suck a human dry in one sitting."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm going to a hospital now to say some crazy rabies infested dog tore into my arm because who the hell would believe I met some vampires?"

"You do realize you're being hunted by a vampire?" Josef asked.

Cate froze, a shiver of fear going through her if it was the truth, "How would you know?"

The older vampire held up the clean sword, his hand protected by a cloth, "The black blood was proof of that. He also Touched you when you were young."

"What the hell does _that _mean?" Her neck was throbbing, as if the vampire had opened some old wounds.

He set down the sword on the coffee table in front of the couch and approached her, speaking steadily with deadly undertones, "If you leave, he will hunt you down and kill you. You were lucky you had your sword with you or you _would_ be dead right now."

Cate shook her head, "You're a liar."

"Why would I lie about something like that? What have I to gain? I have everything I need here right now," Josef stated, "Mick brought you here covered in blood, and your sword had black blood on it. Now, name me an animal that has black blood."

"Orcs."

"A _real_ animal," Beth emphasized.

Cate hesitated, still holding her arm, which was causing a lot of pain, "I… I don't know… but how-"

"There's no how or what or where or any of those questions," Josef interrupted, "Right now, you've been attacked by a vampire. End of story."

"A vampire…?" Cate shivered, remembering the black thing that had attacked her in her apartment, "Are you sure?"

Mick nodded solemnly, "Yes. I could smell him all over your apartment."

"What'll I do?" She turned back to them, "What _can_ I do? Why is it… he hunting me? And why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be vicious and evil?"

"That's a stereotype. In fact, we're a lot like humans, only we have a completely liquid diet," Mick explained and Josef scowled and glared at his friend. Mick caught the gaze, "What? It's true. Our personalities don't really alter that much after being Turned."

The older vampire sighed and shook his head at the comment. The young vampire still didn't know how time changes a 'person.' Only time would tell whether Mick's tune would change, "As to your other question, you need protection," Josef stepped forward, "I can offer that. It's not enough to keep out that vamp forever, but it's better than mortal security systems. They're absolutely worthless when it comes to vampires of that age."

"What age?"

"He's an Ancient," Mick explained, trying to smooth things over in order to treat her reopened wound, "He's over 2000 years old," Cate gaped.

The older vampire spoke again, "You're going to stay here since Mick's place, although it has high tech security, is a one vamp flat, and Goldilocks… Well, she's a mortal, and as I said before, they're security sucks, no pun intended."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," Beth rolled her eyes, shaking her head before looking at Cate again, "but Josef's right. My apartment isn't that secure when it comes to vampires, and there's really only room for one," Beth explained.

"Josef's also the oldest resident vampire in this city," Mick said, "and he's rich enough to have state of the art security installed."

"Thanks a lot, Mick. Now I'm just an old moneybags," The older vampire said snarkily to his old friend.

Beth went closer to Cate, "They're really not all that bad, once you get to know them. They both have this code of honor about the mortals. It's actually kind of endearing."

"Aww, thanks Beth," Josef grinned.

She stared at them all, "So, are you guys, like, double agent vampire slayers or something?"

"Actually, you're a slayer," Josef said, "That's probably why the vamp's hunting you."

"Uh huh… Yeah, I think I'd know if I was the slayer," Cate stared at Josef skeptically, "I'd have super human strength, speed, and reflexes… the whole Buffy the vampire slayer shebang."

He sighed. Pop culture these days was ruining mortal brains. Didn't anyone _read _anymore? "No, not _the_ slayer. _A_ slayer, and not in a supernatural sense, and definitely not like this… Buffy. Most parents in a slayer family teach their children the ropes on how to kill vampires by giving them access to their family heirloom. In your case, that sword."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a slayer. End even if I was… my birth parents died when I was two."

"That much we know," Mick stated.

"Therefore, not a slayer," Cate concluded.

"He'll still hunt you whether you're trained or not. Most Ancients hold a grudge against the slayer lines. So either you die helpless, or you die fighting," Josef said, "Take your pick."

"I'd rather not die thank you very much," Cate noted Josef's raised eyebrow. Immortality was one of the perks for vampires in almost all legends. She scowled at him and added, "and immortality isn't all that it's cut out to be."

"What's not to love?" Josef grinned.

"Well, first, watching your real family and friends age and die-"

Before she could continue, a shadow passed over the rich vampire's face, "Point taken."

Silence followed for a few minutes before Mick broke in, "I really think we should re-stitch and re-bandage your arm. The scent of blood is getting stronger."

"Yeah," Cate sat down again, lifting her hand off her arm. It had a slight coat of blood on it.

"AB negative. One of my personal favorites," Josef smirked mischievously, glancing at Mick who had had the same blood type as a mortal. Mick cleaned off the blood and quickly took a new needle and thread to the wound.

Cate glared, "Don't even think about it, rich boy. I've got my eye on you."

"And I hope you like what you see," Josef grinned.

"Beth is he trying to hit on me or is it just me?"

"Josef hits on every woman except me, which is a good thing since I'm dating Mick," Beth answered.

She looked at Mick, "Tell me when you're going to stab my skin."

He just smiled, "I'm already done."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise and she looked at the nice, clean stitching, "Wow… Were you, like, a doctor in another life?"

"Yeah," Mick smiled sadly, "I was a medic in World War II before I became a vampire."

"Huh, so you must be pretty young where v… vamp…ires are considered," She could barely spit out the word "vampire."

"I am," Mick finished re-bandaging her arm, "There. You should be good for a while. Just don't do anything drastic until it fully heals. You might have a few scars, but that's unlikely. I do try to be good at what I do."

"Well, that's good," Cate smiled.

Josef cleared his throat, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Josef Kostan."

"I've heard of you!" Cate suddenly exclaimed. Almost everyone jumped at the sudden increase in the volume of her voice, "Marvin talks about your huge donations every time we practice! I thought you'd be old, fat and bald! Instead of-"

"Young – in a manner of speaking – handsome, and charming?"

"Yeah, rich boy. That's exactly what I was going to say," Cate rolled her eyes.

Josef grinned, "So, which Marvin is talking about me?"

"I play the flute in the LA Symphony where Marvin Laskey is the director. They just hired me and it's pretty much a full time job. I get paid pretty well too."

"Oh!" The epiphany struck the older vampire, "_That_ Marvin," Now the book smell made sense. It wasn't books in her scent; it was sheet music.

"So… yeah… since I'm going to be staying here for a while so I don't die, I'm going to need some of my stuff from my apartment. I can't really go back there without leaving a trail, so…" Cate looked up at them expectantly. She got blank faces, "And I'd prefer not to take anything else from Mr. Kostan."

"You make me sound so old when you call me that," Josef frowned.

"You are old," Mick pointed out, teasing his friend. Josef scowled as Mick turned back to Cate, "Beth and I will get your stuff. You can't come since your scent would lead the Ancient here. Josef has so many women coming here, your scent will fade away quickly."

"Huh… A regular immortal version of Bruce Wayne… in LA…" Cate smirked.

Josef smirked right back at her, "That's me, and I'm proud of it."

"Screw the rules! You have money?"

"I like the way this girl thinks," Josef's smirk turned to a grin, "I might be able to handle having her around."

"I feel so loved," Cate said with a small amount of snark.

"Okay, let's go, Beth," Mick and Beth left the house.

Once Mick and Beth had left, Cate turned her attention back to Josef, "So… where exactly are you from?"

"Let's not talk about my past. I don't do that with anyone, least of all you," Suddenly Josef seemed a little less friendly, and he was visibly tense.

From his posture, it was probably not a subject she should go in to, but she was genuinely curious, "Well, you're old and from your skin, eye and hair color, you're definitely from Europe," She said. Josef had had a long time to perfect his American accent, so she couldn't guess where in Europe. Also, some of the countries didn't exist back in 'the day,' "I don't know where exactly… I'd need a date of birth or Turning or something to help me out there."

Josef grit his teeth and repeated with a throaty, inhuman growl, "Let's not talk about my past," It was a warning mixed with a threat.

Cate frowned, "Alright," There seemed to be something untouchable about his past.


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Mick and Beth had returned to Cate's apartment to retrieve some of her things she would need until they hunted down the Ancient, "Uh, Mick," Beth said, "we have a problem. We don't have a key."

"Lock pick."

"Oh, duh."

They snuck in as someone came out the door and headed towards Cate's apartment. The cleanup crew had already been there. They had replaced the broken window and thoroughly cleaned the blood off the floor. It looked like the owner had just left for a weekend.

Beth went to a keyboard piano in the corner, "Hey, look at this," She held up some pages of hand written music.

Mick took the music and started to hum the melody, "It's good," He complemented. This was coming from a musician from the 50s, "I use to compose a bit before I met Coraline. I was never very good, though. I didn't have the ear for it. I was great with lyrics, and my buddy, Tristan was good with the chords and the music, so we could've been a professional band by the late 50s if Coraline hadn't come along."

"You'll have to play something for me one of these days," Beth smiled mischievously.

Mick put the music in a folder on the keyboard bench and spotted a flute case, "We should take this too," Beth wasn't beside him, but he could still smell her, "Beth?"

"I have a suitcase," She called from the next room, "It'll be easier to carry her stuff."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Mick gathered other items that had Cate's strong scent. He left Beth to get the clothes.

About fifteen minutes later, they were ready to leave the apartment, "I would say this was a success," Beth said with a smile.

Suddenly, the air around them went cold. Mick's eyes turned white, "Stay back," He growled, shoving Beth behind him. All the curtains closed at the same times and almost all sunlight disappeared from the apartment.

A black mass literally formed in front of them. Pale eyes matching Mick's glared at the human and vampire, "Where is she?"

Mick growled, "What do you want with her, Ancient?"

"Ah, I see you have heard of us," The way the Ancient spoke was very formal, almost sounding Shakespearean, "I have a score to settle with her family. Her parents have been dealt with. She is the only one left."

"Haven't you made her suffer enough?" Beth blurted.

The Ancient turned its gaze to her and then back to Mick, "Can you not control your pet, youngling?"

The vampire PI bared his fangs, "She is not my pet. She's not food either."

"Ah… yes, alas the day when a vampire falls in love with one of the lesser mortals," The Ancient mocked, "As for the young slayer-"

"She was never trained. She's completely helpless except for her instincts, no thanks to you," Mick growled.

The Ancient stared at the young vampire steadily, "Do not trifle with me, boy. You know nothing of the world," The young vampire scowled. He could not refute that point as the Ancient had obviously lived a lot longer. The Ancient approached them, "Now, tell me where little Catherine is, and I will not have to kill your mortal."

Mick stayed protectively in front of Beth, "I won't tell you."

"A mistake, youngling," Suddenly the Ancient was holding Beth, stroking her neck with a curved nail, "A rare blood type," He purred, running his nose over the vein in her neck. Beth gasped in fear. Enraged, Mick attacked with a roar, "Foolish youngling," The Ancient smacked Mick across the face and the young vampire flew across the room into a wall and landed in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

"Mick!" Beth managed to croak.

The Ancient laughed and turned his attention to Beth, "Now, mortal, tell me where young Catherine is, and I won't suck you dry."

"She… she," Beth gulped and squeezed her eyes closed. _I'm sorry._ "She's staying with Josef Kostan," As soon as she said that, the Ancient disappeared. Beth dropped to her knees, crying, "I'm sorry, Cate…"

Near the wall, Mick shook his head to get his senses back, "Beth," He breathed, scrambling over towards her.

Beth looked at him as he approached her, "I'm here, and I'm okay."

"You're crying," The vampire brushed a hand on her cheek, "You told him…"

"I had to. I would have died if I hadn't," She sobbed and clung to Mick.

He embraced her, "I'm sure Josef can handle him. He's much older and much more experienced than I am at fighting," Mick gave a rueful smile, "He may say he's a lover, not a fighter, but he could easily kick my ass."

Beth laughed a little through her sobs.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Mick and Beth were sure taking a long time. Josef took a sip of hot fresh blood from a glass and paused. He sensed it before he saw it. The Ancient had found him and Cate.

"Nice of you to drop by," Josef turned to see the Ancient, "although it's rude to enter someone's home without permission."

"I smell her all over this place," The Ancient growled, "Where is she?"

"Here," The younger vampire replied vaguely.

The Ancient growled at Josef, "Tell me where she is and the vampire you sired with the dual lineage and his mortal lover will not die."

Josef's eyes flashed to white, "What've you done to Mick?"

"Nothing that I cannot easily do to you, my lord," The Ancient laughed as he mockingly reminded Josef of his old title.

The younger vampire cringed, "What do you want?"

"The girl, of course. She is the last in the line of slayers I have been hunting for the past five hundred years."

Josef laughed, "She's barely a slayer. She doesn't even know how to handle any weapon," Then an idea struck him, "What if I train her to tell the difference between vamps with morals and rabid vampires?"

The Ancient was silent, contemplating this new option. He wanted to fight this girl. He wanted her to be strong. Killing her like any other mortal would not allow him to relish in her pain. Perhaps it would be best if she received some training before he killed her, "If you can change her mind about us, I will not kill her," He lied smoothly.

"What about Mick?"

"Your Fledgling and his mortal are fine," The Ancient said, "You have two months. I will not attack the foolish mortals until I fight your slayer," He grinned and disappeared

Josef sighed with relief as the Ancient's scent faded. He went back into his home and heard the piano in a room down the hall playing. He washed out his glass and headed towards the music. Yes, it was music, not noise, like that rock, heavy metal, or rap.

The piano stopped and there was the sound of frustrating scribbling. He entered the next room and saw Cate sitting at the piano, "Hey…" Josef didn't really know what to say other than that.

The young woman jumped and nearly fell off the piano bench, "Holy crap, Mr. Kostan, you scared me."

"What was that song you were playing?"

"I've been working on it since college. I don't have my real music here, so I'm trying to remember the lyrics and chords. It's really hard with one hand."

"You compose?"

"Yeah. It's just a hobby right now, but once I finish this piece, I'll earn a lot of money and be able to start composing more."

Before the vampire could ask another question, a voice rang from the front of the house, "Josef!" They both heard Mick yelling, "Josef! Cate!" The younger vampire sounded worried.

"In here, Mick. We're both fine," Josef answered.

Beth came in the door and latched on to her friend, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Cate gave her friend a confused look, "Sorry? For what?"

"I… I… I led him here… The Ancient…"

"Don't worry, I told him to stay away from here," Josef smirked arrogantly.

Mick came in after setting Cate's personal items in the room where she had been napping, "We brought your stuff," Upon seeing the piano he looked to his vampire friend, "I didn't know you had a piano."

"My Freshies need something to do if they have to wait. It's far away from my room, so they can't wander around too much," Josef answered.

"Did you bring my music?" Cate asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I set it in… your… room?" Mick glanced at Josef who gave a nod.

"Great!" The young woman bolted to the room she had claimed and less than a minute later, she came back with some music. Cate sat back on the piano bench and compared her original copy to her improvised copy, "Damn, I was so close with some of this… I'll change this," She made a note on her original copy. Then she played the song.

When she finished Beth spoke, "I know that song! You've been working on it since college. It's really good."

"Thanks," Cate sighed, "Unfortunately, I'm stuck due to lack of inspiration, so this song has actually been on hold since I moved here."

"Well, now you'll have time to get that inspiration back," Beth grinned.

Josef cleared his throat, "Ummm… speaking of time, I have to discuss something with Miss Hayward alone, so shoo," Mick stared suspiciously at his secondary sire, "Go, I'm not going to eat her," Josef looked indignantly at his friend. Finally, Mick and Beth left.

Cate stared at her music, pencil in hand. She rewrote a note, stuck the pencil behind her ear and played the chord she nodded, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" She turned back to the vampire.

"Well, this is actually the first time I've had a mortal house guest-"

"No, really?" Cate rolled her eyes.

The vampire scowled, "I mean it. Don't wander around. There are some things in here better left alone. My Freshies have their own wing and only come to this part of the mansion near breakfast, lunch and dinner. You're the first mortal to be staying near my general vicinity."

"I won't wander. I'll be spending a lot of time in here and in my room."

"I have to train you."

"Come again?"

"When the Ancient came, I made a bargain with him," Josef explained, "If I trained you to be a slayer sympathetic to vampires, then he would let you live."

"Music is my life. I don't want to be any type of slayer. I just want to be me."

"Being a slayer is part of who you-"

"No it's not!" Cate stood angrily. Josef tensed as he felt her blood moving faster as her anger rose, "I am not a slayer. I might have Andúril, but I will not be a slayer."

"Then the Ancient will kill you," Josef said in a matter of fact tone which almost made him sound uncaring.

The young woman clenched her jaw. She wanted to live, but not as a slayer. Maybe… just maybe, "Fine. I'll train. If that Ancient goes back on his word, he'll have a very pissed off slayer hunting him."

Josef relaxed a little; her rushing blood subsided to normalcy as her anger waned, "Good. Now excuse me, I need to get something to drink," He left the room and Cate could hear him yell in demand, "Hungry!"

She sighed in front of the piano. Her life had been turned upside-down in a matter of hours. She had been just fine one second and then _poof_! Vampires and slayers were real. She clenched her fingers over the keys of the grand piano and closed her eyes.

Cate allowed her frustration to come out in the music as she improvised a melody with her uninjured hand. Then she noticed two different melodies in her impromptu composition. One was her own the other was strange, dark, and suave, but still very classic, like Beethoven. She stopped playing; she had to write that melody on paper and try to figure out what it represented in her life. She took a blank sheet from her stack and started to quickly write down the chords of the song she had just finished playing. Cate noted the occasional jazz and syncopation in the notes before they returned to sounding like Beethoven. However, the tune stayed dark and mysterious.

Cate again started to play this new composition. She closed her eyes and allowed an image to form in her mind of what the melody represented. Slowly, light blue eyes formed in her mind, then fangs. She immediately stopped playing then. Her body had started to shake. This song was for the vampires in her life. This melody belonged to Mick or Josef. She quickly put the page of music away, not wanting to see it for a very long time, and left the piano room.


	4. Dealing with It

"So, first we need to know how many attachments you have," Josef had to actually wake Cate once the sun started to set, "Family, friends, anyone a vamp could prey on. A slayer can't have many non-slayer friends. You're an exception. You've got some vampires on your side. Well, mainly Mick. I'm just training you to save your neck, literally," Josef paced in front of the couch Cate sat on, "You've also got Beth. That's probably why you've got Mick."

"You don't think I have my _own_ charm?" Cate joked.

The vampire snorted, "You're not really Mick's type. Don't interrupt me. Now, family and friends please."

"Mom and Dad are still alive in Illinois, and my brother, Karl, lives in San Diego with his wife, Monica. It's kind of why I moved here. Karl pulled strings to get me that apartment. He's almost as rich as you, actually."

Josef arched an eyebrow, "Really? That's tough for a mortal. How'd he do it?"

"American dream, Mr. Kostan. Lots of learning and hard work," She grinned, trying to bait him.

"Huh… I didn't know that actually existed," Unfortunately, trying to bait a 400 plus year old vampire didn't work, "Friends? Like a boyfriend or something?"

"Leon left to do his own thing in New York. I don't like to talk about it… and that's about it."

"That's it?!" Josef had stopped pacing to stare at her.

Cate shrugged, "I lost track of most of my friends from college, minus Beth now, and I've never really had time to make real friends in the orchestras and symphonies I've played in."

"Tough luck. Well, now that you've been exposed to us vamps, you really can't leave," Josef gave her a charming smile.

"I know," Cate rolled her eyes, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah," Josef nodded, "How often do you see your brother?"

"I just got here. I've only called him once."

"How about your parents?"

"I'll probably see them at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Here or there?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes. 'Cause I don't know right now."

"How close are you with your family?"

"We're spread out across the country, so I don't get to…" Cate stopped, "Hey, you're making me talk about my family and my past. You should repay me by talking about yours."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well, then any less personal questions you'd like to ask?"

"Nope, I think that should cover it. Other than age, but I know you'll never give me that."

"You're right. You're never getting that out of me."

"Since you were roommates with Beth, you've got to be around the same age."

"Josef!" Mick voice echoed through the halls.

The older vampire turned as the younger vampire entered the room, "Mick! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just thought I'd drop in to see how Cate was doing."

"We're fine. We were just chatting about people close to her that may need to be protected from the Ancient," He turned to Cate. Then, the lights went out and the room went cold, "Speak of the devil."

However, it was a different Ancient that appeared before them. He was tall with dark skin and very short black hair, not just a black shadow. He spoke with a thick accent, "I am the Ancient who sired the vampire who killed the Lassiters. He has endangered our way of life, and I would kill him, but killing another Ancient is not that easy. I need your help."

"Hold on, hold _on_!" Cate stood up, "You're an Ancient, and you're fledgling attacked me. Do I at least get an apology?" Her voice sounded much braver than she actually felt. She knew Josef would protect her… she hoped.

The Ancient's white eyes turned to her, "Slayer, your kind has been hunting my kind since before history began. It _is_ interesting to find you mingling with us…"

"How can you blame something on me that I haven't done? I didn't even _know_ that vampires were real until your 'child' attacked me," She argued back.

Josef pushed her aside and slightly behind him, giving her a scathing glare before speaking to the Ancient with a little respect, "Pardon her rudeness. I haven't had time to train her in etiquette yet."

"I owe no one an apology. The Lassiters deserved their death for killing so many of our kind," The Ancient sneered, "Slayers and vampires have been enemies for as long as I can remember. My brother is searching for your slayer's family and friends," He looked to Mick, "Including your beloved. I loathe asking for a slayer's help now. "

Cate grit her teeth, "I can't… I can't bel…" She thought better to continue the argument and fled the room and sat at the Grand Piano. She knew if she had stayed she may have caused a fight with the Ancient, and that would not end well. She stared at the keys, still hearing the low murmur from the Ancient and the other two vampires. They were probably talking about her training or something crappy like that. Cate put her fingers over a simple chord and played it softly. She could move her injured arm more than a few days before, so she could finally play with both her hands, but with much difficulty.

Her frustration with the stupid, inconsiderate vampires flowed into her music. She noted the presence of the song she had written down and realized it was indeed Josef's melody. Cate clenched her teeth and deleted any thought of that vampire from her mind. She felt cold on her back and knew the Ancient was watching her. She ignored the cold and the eyes watching her.

Unfortunately, her fingers slowed to end the song, and she finally turned to face the Ancient. He stood in the doorway, motionless, staring at her with an odd expression, "So, this is what you have learned while I've been keeping my Fledgling in check."

Josef was right behind him, "Yeah, she's pretty good at doing that kind stuff."

"I believe one of your melodies represented Mr. Kostan," The Ancient guessed.

There was no use in lying, so Cate nodded, "Well, he has become a big part of my new life. I also have Mick's and Beth's melodies written down."

"I would like to hear them, if you please, youngling," The Ancient's white eyes finally departed revealing a deep black. Cate wondered at them, and it was as if he had read her mind, "I am Egyptian. Akunamnaken was my name."

"That's a mouthful," Josef said snarkily.

The Ancient turned to the younger vampire with a stoic look on his face, "Show some respect, Lord 'Kostan,' or I shall reveal to your friends that which you wish to remain buried," Josef grumbled incoherently as the Ancient continued, "Today, I have a simpler name: Sauda," He gave a slight bow, "My brother was called Maurus. He was one of the first Romans to be turned. He is not as old as I, but he is my Fledgling. I cannot kill him. It is against my code."

Cate backed away slightly, "So, what are you asking me to do?"

"Since Mr. Kostan has yet to starting your training, there is little you currently can do," Sauda glared at Josef, "I need a slayer to defeat my brother, and therefore I cannot kill you yet."

"Gee, I feel loved," She sighed.

"I know not what caused my Fledgling to massacre innocent humans, but he has been obsessed with extinguishing your line for many years. I suppose it was because a slayer murdered his lover and he wants vengeance."

Josef mumbled, "Hate when that happens."

"If you defeat my brother in a less brutal way than I have seen other slayers kill vampires, you shall earn my respect. If not, your life will be snuffed out like a flickering candle," The Ancient's eyes turned back to their white color, "Train hard and fast. I do not know how well he will keep his word of giving you those two months, but I will try my best to prevent him from killing innocents in Mr. Kostan's city. Your life, young slayer, and our way of life are on the line either way," He turned to Mick, "Do not hunt for this one or it will be your end, vampire of the double lineage. You should also not scorn what you are, for you are great. The destinies of you and your friends tend to revolve around your choices. Use caution, youngling, and you will find your salvation," With that, Sauda disappeared.

"That was deep," Josef commented.

Cate was ready to smack him, "Oh, grow up, Kostan."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The next evening, Josef decided it was time for Cate's training to start, "So, the first thing you need to know about fighting with a sword is how to hold it," Josef instructed. Both he and his student held a dulled two-handed rapier, "Grip is firmly only with your ring and pinky finger. Your middle finger should be relaxed, but still gripping the hilt and the pointer finger is like your trigger finger, completely lose and relaxed. It helps with slicing with a two handed sword," Cate followed his directions, "Let me test your grip," The vampire walked to her and put his hand on hers, testing her grip.

His hands were freezing cold, and they sent a shiver through her. Well, what do you expect from a walking corpse? His fingers traced over the veins on the back of her hand, "Don't even think about it, rich boy."

He smirked, "You've got a pretty good grip for a novice, but we'll need to work on that. Now, with a two-handed sword you need to learn to cut in fluid motions without straining your wrists. With the grip you have, well, let's just say you won't last long in a fight."

"Stop taunting and start teaching," Cate glowered.

Josef cleared his throat, "To make the cuts correctly, you need to twist your hands, like you're wringing out a rag or something."

"Oh, umm… like this?" She swung the sword. Josef ducked, "Sorry. Umm… How was that?"

"Next time, warn me. I'd rather not be decapitated," The vampire said indignantly. Then he sighed, "I bet you wouldn't know…" They trained for a long time, with Josef instructing Cate on the different sword cuts for a duel between honorable persons. After a while, he looked at his watch, "I have to go to work," Cate nodded, "Don't practice without me here. I would prefer not to have a decapitated human in my home."

"Right, so what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I don't know," Josef stripped off his t-shirt in front of her. She stared at the smooth, firm muscles that were his biceps and abs. He smirked, holding his work shirt, "You like what you see?"

"I didn't expect a dead body to be so muscular," She tried to cover her tracks as she blushed.

The vampire grinned, "Right," Oh, he knew she was blushing. The blood rushing to her face was proof of that. He put on his shirt and buttoned it up to the collar, "I'd better put some different pants on."

Cate blinked. He was baiting her, "Oh… uh, I'll just…" She motioned towards the door, "I'm going to go take a shower, and no, you can't join me."

"Damn," The vampire grinned as the young mortal woman left the room. He had thoroughly made her flustered, and that amused him. (_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Beth came over to Josef's with some take-out Chinese food, knowing that Cate would probably want some company while Josef was working.

"So, how did you get messed up in all this?" Cate asked, taking a fork full of Chow Mein.

Beth shrugged, "Well, it's really complicated and a very long story."

"We've got time."

"Remember I told you I was kidnapped when I was four?"

"Yeah, they never caught the woman and you had all those fantasies about your guardian angel," Cate grinned.

Beth blushed, "Well, it turned out that the woman who kidnapped me was actually a vampire."

"Holy crap! No way!"

"Yes way. Her name was Coraline. She's Mick's ex-wife."

"Double no way!"

"Of course, it was all fuzzy in my memory, but I found everything out from Mick," Beth remembered finding those photos of her as a child in his filing cabinets, "He was that guardian angel, Cate. He watched over me for all those years to make sure no one else tried to take me to get at my rare blood type."

"So, Mick's kind of a stalker… Creepy."

"It's not like that!" Beth scowled, "He did it to protect me. I didn't even meet him until after I worked for that Internet news site, Buzzwire."

"Do tell."

"Well, the first time I met him was at a crime scene where the victim looked like she had been murdered by a vampire. That's probably why Mick was on the case as a PI. I'm sure Josef was going psycho about the 'Vampire Slaying Rocks LA' article I put out on the web."

"I can totally imagine that."

Beth smiled, "I didn't find out about Mick being a vampire until I walked in on him drinking blood… he had been shot by silver buck shot… and… well…"

"Stuff happened."

"Pretty much."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

A/N: Tell me what you think by pressing the review button. What did you like? What didn't you like? If you find any mistakes, like typos, please let me know and I'll correct them. Thanks for reading!


	5. Origins

Aoi Dragon: Oh my god! I can't believe I missed my monthly update. Sorry guys! Grad School's a pain in the ass, and I'm teaching one class of Freshman English Composition. Not a lot of writing time... or time to concentrate on anything else... like... boys... and actually having a life that doesn't involve homework or writing lessons. Anyway, for this chapter, I have combined all my knowledge of the vampire world into an actual class. Of course we just get a glimpse, so... try to identify which vampires go into which category. And yes, I grudgingly included the Twilight vampies (even though they are the Superman of the vamprie world which is totally unfair to us meer mortals and vampire hunters). Ahem. ENJOY!

It had been a week since Sauda had visited, and Josef had finally recruited his friend to teach Cate all she needed to know about vampires while the richer vampire was at work. Josef always said he was more of a lover than a fighter, but he was also the only one between himself and Mick who could teach Cate how to use the sword. Josef gave Mick the job of teaching the young slayer the book-ish points on vampires.

"Vampires 101," Mick said.

"Okay… Should I be taking notes?"

Mick laughed, "If you want. This is the stuff you really have to know."

"I think I'll remember all of this… maybe…"

The vampire loved researching all of this stuff in Josef's personal archives that he had collected over the years. He had books from his sire and his grandsire in his hidden library, and Mick had poured over many books to make his lessons useful to the young slayer, "We've been around almost as long as humans. No one really knows exactly how vampires came to be; they just appeared, and most of those who would know have been killed over the millennia. At first, there were three types of vampires. Night Walkers, Light Walkers, and Day Walkers.

"The Night Walkers were very common in Europe until about the 1800s where a large group of slayers vanquished them. Now they're only around the darkest places in the world. Night Walkers are the vampires who turn to ash in the sun.

"Light Walkers can walk during the day, but not in the sun because of their skin. I couldn't find out what happens to their skin in the sun, but it's something that would give them away completely to the mortals. Light Walkers are not very common, but they still exist today in small covens. They started in Asia and the eastern parts of Europe – Bram Stoker based Count Dracula on the Light Walkers – and slowly spread. Josef has told me about one or two larger covens in the United States and at least one in Europe.

"Josef and I are Day Walkers. The first record of a Day Walker was in Africa, and so are the two Ancients we met with. So, we'll be concentrating on this type of vampire for the time being," Mick cleared his throat, "Day Walkers are barely affected by the sun on the outside. It only drains our energy and therefore causes need for more blood, but we can walk out in the sun relatively unharmed. I've learned that a vampire can spend about four or five hours in complete sunlight before he or she needs blood."

"Personal experience?" Cate asked softly.

"Yeah, and it wasn't fun," Mick grimaced, "It was like being dehydrated, only water doesn't help… Anyway, slayers came into the picture when a man by the name of Lao Chen from Ancient China found a vampire feeding on his daughter. Of course, Lao Chen tried to kill the vampire with a sword, arrows, anything that would kill a normal human, but nothing worked, except beheading, which was one of the last things he was able to do after staking the vampire. The news spread quickly from Ancient China through travelers, and other sects of slayers appeared in Egypt, Europe, and the northern countries where vampires reigned because of the cold air and minimal sunlight.

"Slayers and vampires have been at war for thousands of years. Slayers have developed some senses to identify vampires, but if those senses aren't trained, they're like the human ability for ESP. Dormant unless you're in a dire situation. Slayers also have a slightly different scent because of their bloodline, and it's easy for old vamps to identify a slayer once he or she has encountered one. Most slayers kill first and ask questions later, but since you're actually being trained by vampires, I doubt you'll be the same way."

"You can say that again," Cate said.

"Alright, we'll continue with the history later. Since we're in a rush, we'll go on to the more useful stuff. All vampires have several weaknesses with varying effects."

"Three S's. Sunlight, silver, and stakes," Cate answered.

"Yes," Mick smiled. He was glad she already had a general knowledge due to pop culture, "For Day Walkers, sunlight slowly weakens, stakes paralyze, and silver is poisonous. Silver also use to be the reason vampires wouldn't appear in mirrors or on photos. Mirrors use to have silver backing and photographers used silver on film to develop the photos. Exposure to sunlight and silver, and being stabbed by a stake make vampires easier to kill. Now, if you want to finish of a vampire quickly, a flamethrower would work for the most part,"

"Wait, wait… for the most part? Fire only works on Day Walkers… for the most part?"

"Well, it's rather complicated… there was this French line distantly related to Louis the XVI. They created a cure that would turn a vamp temporarily human… about six months. Afterwards, they no longer burn to a crisp."

"Oh, well, then if I burn, I should stay until they're ashes."

"Yeah. Anyway, if the fire doesn't work you could decapitate them. Garlic and wolfbane are myths; they have no effect on us what so ever nowadays."

"You mean they worked before?"

"They worked more on the Night Walkers, and only the young ones, but yeah. Now for the Light and Day Walkers they're either less available, like wolfbane, or so available that it's easy to build up resistance," The vampire explained, "I'm speaking from experience. The only thing garlic repels now is my dates."

"From before you met Beth."

"Yeah… Yeah, before that. Now, how a slayer can match a vampire in speed and strength, I don't know. You'd have to ask Josef, but I think it's the weaponry and knowledge that make the slayers deadly to vampires."

"What about vampire jargon? In case I have to go under cover as a Freshie or something…"

Mick blinked. He supposed it would be a good idea to let her in on some of the vampire slang, "Okay, well… we don't add much to the language community, but we do have a few slang terms."

"Do tell. I'd rather not be out of the loop when you and Josef talk quietly," Cate smirked.

Mick smiled back, "Well, there's Touched. That means a vampire has fed off you in either the hunger instinct or meaning to kill. Victims who live after being Touched are usually referred to as Freshies. There are two different types of Freshies: those who regularly donate and those who have had the unfortunate opportunity to run into a hungry vampire and live. Now, when a vampire and human are close to one another-"

"Like you and Beth," Cat interjected.

The vampire almost blushed as he nodded, "Yeah, like me and Beth… A vampire can Mark a human. When this happens, the vampire and mortal are eternally connected until death parts them or the vampire Turns the mortal. The Mark is much more powerful than a Touch. A Touch only leaves scars behind; a Mark leaves a scent that tells other vampires to leave the mortal alone or die at the hands of the protector. There are also side effects to Marking. If the vampire and human are separated for a long amount of time, the vampire slowly goes insane, and the human wastes away, and eventually dies."

"That really sucks," Cate frowned, "No pun intended."

"Yeah. That almost happened to Josef a while back. Fortunately, he had already Turned her and the Marking was broken, but unfortunately, she went into a coma between life and un-death," Mick explained, "He got really mad and went on a killing spree in New York. The Cleaner there wasn't very happy… oh, and the Cleaner is just as the name implies. The Cleaner cleans up after the stupid, angry, or insane vampires. In every city and town that has at least one vampire, there is a Cleaner."

"Wait, wait. Josef Kostan? In love?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh? I didn't believe it until I saw it," Mick grimaced, suddenly regretting telling Cate about Sara, "I really shouldn't've told you that without Josef's permission."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Rich boy won't hear it from me. I just want to understand Mr. Kostan better."

"Good luck with that," Mick sighed, "I've been trying to understand him since I met him, but I haven't had any luck," Cate nodded and the vampire decided to continue, "Anyway, I was just talking about Turning. To be Turned means to become a vampire, but I'm guessing you understood that. The process goes something like this: a vampire chooses his or her victim or human to sire and drains that person to near death. Usually they chose this person because they want to spend eternity with that person. The vampire then feeds that person his or her own blood. It only takes a few seconds for the Turning to be complete. Oh, and a sire is the parent vampire."

"I guessed that."

"Okay, just making sure," Mick thought some more, "Well, you already know what an Ancient is, so I don't have to explain that," The vampire paused, "I think that's it for jargon."

"Since I haven't seen any around here, I'm guessing vampires don't or can't sleep in coffins."

"That's very cliché, but it used to be something like that before air conditioning," Mick answered, "Nowadays, most vamps sleep in freezers to prevent body decay."

"It's amazing Mr. Kostan doesn't have holes in him," Cate joked.

Mick laughed, "The decay doesn't really work like that, but that is a really funny picture you put in my head. It's more the scent of decay that increases over time, not the body itself."

_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_

It had been two weeks since Cate's world had been turned upside-down. She had not only changed her daily routine to accommodate living in Josef's mansion, but also to adjust to his nocturnal schedule. However, with such an awesome piano at her disposal, she had much more time to write during the day while Josef was sleeping. She also had time to practice her symphony music at night after her sword lessons and before she went to bed – if she went to bed. She was getting better with her sword, but the Josef's keen vampire eyes missed nothing. He would never let any mistakes fall through.

"One mistake and it's all over," He had told her many times, "You have to guard yourself. You're a mortal, and unlike us vampires, you have more soft places that can cause your eventual death. Guard them or die," He was actually a very serious teacher, in great contrast to the playboy she often saw at sunrise or sunset when he called for one or more of the Freshies.

She took naps when her mind was quiet, but it was rare. Cate knew Josef could sense her fatigue during their lessons, and she knew he would hassle her about it eventually. He never seemed to nag. For all his years, he actually had a lot of patience underneath his sarcasm and paranoia.

One night, while Josef was at work, Cate decided to snoop a bit. He had once forbidden her from going into his office and bedroom, but curiosity got the better of her. She found nothing interesting in his office other than finances and other sheets for work, so she moved on to his bedroom. It was freezing cold in there, and a freezer sat in the center of the room rather than a bed. Next to the freezer, wrapped in a burgundy silk cloth was a book.

She opened the old pages and saw the name written on the first page. _Sara Whitley_. This must have been the woman Josef had fallen in love with and attempted to Turn. Cate took the book out of Josef's bedroom and started reading it. As she read about Josef – or Charles as he had been called back in the 1950s – through Sara's eyes, Cate found herself weeping by the end. When she finished the last page, Cate immediately returned the diary to its normal position in the burgundy cloth.

She then went to the extensive library in the mansion and searched shelves for a book she had seen earlier titled _The Unfinished Tales_, one of the books Tolkien published after _Lord of the Rings_. She knew the novel well, and easily turned to "The Lay of Leithian." It had reminded her of Sara and Josef/Charles. In the story, Lúthien had been an immortal elf, and Beren had been mortal. Cate fell asleep reading the story.

Suddenly, "Get up," Josef grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her off the couch.

"What the fuck!" She shrieked, causing the vampire to let her go. Cate barely kept her balance and glared at Josef, "What the hell was that for?"

"You disobeyed me," He snarled, "You went into places you weren't supposed to be in. Don't deny it! I know you were there. I could smell you on my stuff," He held up the burgundy scarf containing the diary, "Did you read it?" Cate had never seen him so angry. Josef's eyes flashed white and his fangs were showing, "Did you?!"

"Yes," She barely whispered. Tears pricked her eyes, and fear entered her entire being. Cate trembled. This vampire could kill her in half a second if he wanted to.

Josef roared at her, "What do I have to do to make you stay out of my stuff?" He sped towards her and put his hand around her throat.

"I'm sorry…" She choked out.

"Sorry won't cut it, slayer," The vampire spat, "You do not have the right to go through my things. You're privileged to be here, and I can kick you out any time I want."

"Josef… can't… breath…" He grit his teeth, breathing hard, staring at her neck, "J… Josef…."

He pushed her back so hard she fell on the floor, "Get out of here. Now," He growled.

"Right," She nodded. Slowly and cautiously she stood, "Here," Cate shoved _The Unfinished Tales_ into Josef's chest. It split at the place she had been reading before she fell asleep. Cate fled from the room so the vampire could cool down. She started to gather her stuff, just in case Josef actually decided to kick her out.

Instead, she started to cry on her bed. Cate had never been so scared in her entire life. She had never seen Josef lose his cool, reserved confidence. She knew her training was over and when she confronted or was attacked by Maurus, she would die a horribly painful death.

After a while, Cate recovered some of her wits and started to pack her things. She knew by the way Josef had acted that he would not want her in his home any more. It had been a good time, learning from him and Mick about their world, but the time was up, and soon _her_ time would be up.

After she finished putting her belongings in her suitcase, she had spent the rest of the time writing her music. Music was the only thing that kept her calm while waiting on the edge of her seat for Josef to come in and kill her for her insolence and stupidity or, on the lesser side of the spectrum, kick her out. A few hours later, there was a knock on Cate's door. The knock startled her out of her musical zone, and she cautiously went to answer it.

Josef stood on the other side of the threshold, "Look," He started, "I know you're a curious little human, but some things I would prefer to be kept a secret. Sara is one of those things. If any of my enemies found out about her, they could use her as leverage to against me or my company. It's more dangerous for me since only one third of my clients know I'm a vampire because they are vampires," He paused, still noting Cate was barely peeking out the door, the smell of fear on her, "Can I, uh, come in?" He asked out of politeness. She swallowed and opened the door. She went towards a packed suitcase and started to close it. In a flash, Josef was next to her, preventing her from shutting it, "I shouldn't have yelled at you," His voice was gentle, trying to calm her fear, "but you broke my trust, although I should have expected a mortal to snoop about my stuff sooner or later."

"I shouldn't have pried into your personal life either," She would not meet his eyes, "I… Mick mentioned her on accident, and I wanted to find out more."

Josef scowled, "Well, I'll have to talk to Mick about that later," He took out her book, "What exactly is this… 'Lay of…' whatever?"

"It's the 'Lay of Leithian,'" Cate explained quietly, still not looking at him, "It's about a beautiful immortal elf maiden that falls in love with a mortal man. The Lay covers their adventures and trials of love… and… and in the end, the mortal man dies and the immortal elf maiden fades away from grief."

The vampire nodded, looking slightly sad, "Lots in common with vampire-human relationships."

"Yeah…" She stared at the floor, "Are you here to kick me out?"

"No. I'd rather not see you die, so you're still going to stay here," There was a hint of worry in Josef's voice. He hoped he hadn't frightened her too bad. Cate looked up and the vampire smiled, "That's my slayer," There was more affection in his voice when he called her 'slayer.' His smile was infectious and caused Cate to smile shyly, "So, how about we get in some training before the sun rises?"

"Sure," She didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

Josef frowned, "You know, let's skip the training for today. You should get some real sleep. I'll get the maids to set up the spa when you wake up. As an apology," He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you…" Was all Cate said.

Aoi Dragon: See that little button down there? *points to button* Please review and give me some feed back. Like Renfield and insects (and sometimes canaries... poor birdies), I devour this kind of stuff (in a good way)... Yeah, I just finished reading _Dracula. _Pretty good stuff there. Without Dracula and Carmilla we would have no Lestat, Angel, Edward, Mick, etc. etc.


	6. On the Ball

Aoi Dragon: Sorry this is late again. I've gotten caught up on grad school. Two 15 page papers to research and write by the beginning of December. It sucks. Anyway, at least I can update! Yes, yes, I know it's a tad over dramatic and perhaps unrealistic, but hey, I like my delusions. Enjoy and please review!

!#$%^',./

Soon, reality hit when the Symphony had a week's worth of practice each day for almost the entire day in order to practice music for the annual Businessman's Ball. They had to play a concert before socializing with executives and their spouses or significant others at the reception. Most people in the Symphony had a spouse or a significant other, and a date was required for the reception.

Cate had very few prospects to choose from – Mick was dating Beth, and he was on a case. That was two excuses for him. Cate also felt asking Josef would be too awkward since she was living with him. She might just have to not go to the reception.

Josef approached her one evening, "I have to go to that Businessman's Ball or my reputation is shot. I would just take one of my Freshies, but some of them don't know how to behave in civilized society, if you know what I mean."

Oh yeah, Cate knew exactly what the vampire meant. Most of the Freshies were hookers who actually didn't want or failed at sex, so they looked for the pleasure vampires could give when drinking their blood, "So what? Are you asking me?" Over the past few days their tentative friendship had returned, but Cate was still afraid she would make one wrong move and she'd be done. She did not want to leave the safety she felt when around Josef, which was peculiar because he should have been the person she was afraid of. Still, his general presence made her feel safe, despite his previous temper. Cate now knew not to snoop and pry any more. Josef was not just some celebrity; he was very much a private person… vampire.

Josef sighed, "You're the only other respectable human I know and trust, other than Beth. And I don't think Mick would be too happy if I took Beth."

"No, I don't think he would," Cate smirked, "but I'm playing in the Symphony. I won't be there the whole time."

"That's okay. I don't need you there the whole time. I know you don't know many mortal guys here, so I just thought we could kill two birds with one stone."

"I guess it could work… but won't it be awkward? I mean… with us living together…"

Josef shrugged, "No one knows that but us, you know. It's not like I broadcast who I'm living with to the world."

Cate blushed, "Right. I forgot," She paused for a moment, thinking, "Okay, sure. Just make sure you feed beforehand. I don't want to have to put you down," She joked.

Josef chuckled, "I'll give you a ride there that night," He offered.

"That would be great," Cate grinned, "Mr. Kostan, you're the best!"

"Why don't you ever call me Josef? You've been living under my roof for about a month now, and you still don't think you can be on a first name basis with me."

"Sign of respect, I guess. At least I've been calling you 'rich boy' less."

The vampire laughed again, "I miss that. Well, I'll probably talk to you later then. I have business to attend to."

"Have fun, rich boy," Cate grinned and Josef laughed as he exited the room.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

That night, about three hours before Cate had to leave, she got a call on her cell phone from Beth, "Hey, Cate would you… oh crap… I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies tonight, but I just remember that you're playing a concert for it, right?"

"Yeah, and Kostan's going too to keep up his image as Bruce Wayne while hiding his real self in the bat cave. He invited me to go with his as his date because he wanted someone a little more respectable than one of his Freshies."

"Really? I thought he'd ask Symone, since they were so close before… at least she was to him," Beth's voice faded.

"Well, I heard them talking a few days ago, and Symone asked if he would Turn her," Cate said, "Josef said that he wouldn't, but he would find someone to Turn her if she wanted. I don't know why he wouldn't just Turn her. It shouldn't be that big a deal."

"He's afraid the Turning wouldn't be a success," Beth explained.

"Yeah, but I was told it's rare."

"Still, it's probably the only thing he's scared of," There was a short pause before Beth concluded, "Well, I'll see if Mick wants to go to a late night movie or something. Have fun with Josef at the ball."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

When he woke, Josef brought her to the concert at least a half hour early. He drove his very obvious vintage red Mustang, "Hey, hey," He said when he saw her come out of her room in her black evening gown, "You look good enough to eat."

Cate rolled her eyes, "You're not getting a taste tonight, rich boy."

"So it's back to that, now, is it?" He pushed open the passenger side door.

"I'm not one of your Freshies, Kostan," She sat down, putting her flute and purse in her lap, "but I bet your 'eat, drink, and be merry' motto doesn't know who is or isn't a Freshie. We're all just food to you."

Josef gunned the Mustang and took off down the street, "You wound me," He noticed her fidgeting as he started driving, "What? Are you nervous or something?"

"This will be LA's first impression of me. Of course I'm nervous."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be there to support you."

"That's sweet, Kostan, but I think I'll do fine."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

After the concert, Cate decided to seek out Josef. She saw him talking with some other business people and their wives as she approached, "Hello, gentlemen and ladies. I don't know many people here and you looked like a friendly bunch. I'm Catherine Hayward."

"I'm Margaret Peterson. You're the new flautist," Mrs. Peterson said, "You did very well for your first night, my dear."

"Thanks very much," Cate blushed, "I'm always too critical of myself, so compliments lighten my mood."

Josef put his arm around her waist, "I sometimes work with Mrs. Peterson, although it's usually a rare occasion. She owns many of the banks in LA."

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

Cate blushed again, and Josef answered, "You know, I rarely actually date the woman I take to these types of parties."

"You need to find yourself a wife, Kostan," Mr. Peterson said, "Settle down, and start a family to carry on the business."

Before Josef could answer, alarms went off followed by gunfire and complete silence. Eight people in black Kevlar appeared at each door leading to the halls and direct exits. They all had rifles and other automatic weapons, "No one moves or you're all dead."

Cate stood frozen beside Josef as he surprisingly moved towards the Kevlar people, "Josef…" He glanced back at her, a deep frown on his face. Cate nodded and thought to herself: _He can't die. He can't die._

This was his city. No stupid human was going to screw it up. Josef went up to the biggest guy in Kevlar and said, "What do you want? Money?"

"How about your life," The guy said and shot Josef in the stomach with his machine gun. Some of the women nearby screamed as Josef fell to the ground, clutching his stomach – he had to pretend to be mortal, even though he was relatively okay. Still, he did always have a low tolerance for pain, and the more he bled the hungrier he would get. The Kevlar man turned to everyone else, "Now, all of you hand over your pocketbooks and jewelry or you'll end up like this guy here!"

Cate walked forward slowly, timidly and handed over all her money, credit cards, and the jewelry she had been wearing, "Now what?" She had to make sure Josef was alright and not showing his white eyes or fangs.

"Get down there with that idiot and watch him die," The Kevlar man sneered.

Cate did as she was told, "How bad is it?" She asked wounded vampire.

"Bad. I have to keep up my image as a mortal or my whole career is shot," Josef replied softly. Cate could see his fangs starting to show slightly as he spoke.

"Damn. We've got to get you out of here," She whispered, "and get you some bl… some of that stuff you need."

The vampire growled in response, "The door's right there," Cate paused for a moment, waiting and watching the Kevlar people, "Quickly, quickly!" Josef's voice was a bit more urgent.

The main Kevlar man stepped away to examine some of the jewelry a businesswoman presented to him, and Cate took this opportunity to pick up Josef and staggered – for image's sake – as quickly as possible through the doors and behind a pillar as gunshots rang in their general direction. They sent pieces of pillar flying everywhere.

"Get them back in here!"

"Come on," Cate lifted Josef again. His eyes were white, and he wasn't handling the pain well. Cate got him as far as the women's bathroom, which she locked behind her, "We have to get those bullets out," She said. She hadn't handed over her five-dollar pocket Swiss army knife kit in her purse, and she flipped out the blade," Shirt off," She ordered.

He seemed fine since he was out of the public eye and had already completely healed, however his eyes were still white, "Just couldn't wait to –" He grimaced and hissed. The bullets still could cause him pain if they didn't come out soon.

"Shut up, Kostan, this is serious. If you go out there looking like you do now, your entire world will come crashing down," Cate growled in frustration, "After I get that bullet out, you'll need blood. I swore I'd never do this, but I have no choice," She put the blade of the Swiss army knife against her lower arm and slid it across her skin. Cate stifled the pain by keeping her jaw tightly closed and held her bleeding arm out to Josef, "Here. I'll stop you when I start feeling light headed, but you really need this."

His eyes flickered to her before he quickly plunged his fangs into her arm, kneading at the wound with animalistic hunger. However, even before she became light headed, Josef pulled away, "Get the bullets out. I won't take any more until they're out," He looked better, and his eyes had turned brown again. The wounded vampire took off his suit coat and shirt to reveal what looked like bruised skin, "Get them out," He clenched his teeth.

Cate's hand shook slightly as she cut open the black and blue wounds and, using the tweezers part of her Swiss army knife kit, took out some of the shrapnel. Her blood started dripping down her arm, and the feeling was making her more edgy.

"Let me clean that," Josef said softly, reaching out to take her arm. She let him and he licked away the dripping blood, "Continue," He said as the wound she had made healed with healthy looking skin.

Cate took out nine more pieces of shrapnel from the vampire's body before she was done, "I'll let you take more blood if you need it," She said softly.

"Just a little more so I can heal," The vampire answered, "Then we'll go home."

"Yeah," Cate answered, offering her arm. Josef's fangs plunged into her arm once again. That's when something happened. She began to experience something that she had never imagined feeling towards this vampire. It wasn't because he was taking her blood, or because he had taught her how to be a slayer. No, Cate knew this had nothing to do with either of those things. Why had she allowed him to take her blood when she could have easily recovered for a bit and gotten him to the car and back to the mansion where he could feast on his Freshies?

Those Kevlar people were probably all over the building searching for them now, but Mick could have easily gotten to them, no sweat. Instead, she opted to save Josef's life using her blood. Why? Why did she do that?

"Cate," Josef's voice sounded pretty much back to normal, but also tender.

She felt very dizzy, "I'm still conscious, but I feel like I've had too much to drink."

"We've got to get out of here, now," He had started wrapping her arm in toilet paper. Wet first and dry after that, "and you need to food, rest, and time to recuperate."

"You're right. Let's go," Cate tried to stand, but the world was spinning and she fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Strong arms picked her up and suddenly, everything was a blur. Just as suddenly, they were in Josef's Mustang and zooming out of the parking lot. After that, Cate decided it would be safe to faint.


	7. Aftermath

Cate awoke in a familiar setting. She stretched and saw the cut and teeth marks on her arm. They had healed quite well. She knew they would scar, but she didn't mind. She suddenly sat up, "Kostan," She heard no sound in the house and so went straight to his bedroom. There was his freezer and he was in that freezer, naked. Cate blushed and shut the door out of embarrassment and respect, "Still alive," Upon realizing the oxymoron she had just said to herself, she smirked, "undead…"

Cate went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She opened the fridge and found an orange and some other food. She took the fruit and a knife and sat at the bar. The sun was still shining high in the sky, so Cate knew Josef wouldn't be awake any time soon. Once she finished her orange, she searched for her cell phone.

Cate dialed Beth's number, "Hey, Beth."

"Oh my god! You're okay! Mick told me what happened to you and Josef at the Ball. I'm _so _glad you're okay," Beth answered, "Mick's already on the case. I think he took the attack on Josef personally, which is really not good for the bad guys."

"Well, tell him we're both fine. I'm going to have to wait for Josef to wake up to make sure of how he's feeling."

"Josef? That's the first time I've heard you call him by his first name."

"Yeah… well… I guess we're becoming close."

"You're not falling for him, are you?" Beth teased.

"Of course not. He's over four hundred, and he's got Sara," Cate denied, "He's my teacher and mentor."

"If you like him, you should just admit it to yourself. It causes much less trouble. I'm speaking from experience here."

"I am not falling in love with him."

"Suit yourself. You'll have to get your feelings sorted out sooner or later."

"Beth, he _fed_ on me! How am I supposed to feel?"

There was a pause, "That changes everything. Your connection with Josef just became ten times stronger."

"How?"

"Wow… and you're supposed to be the vampire expert."

"Mick and Kostan didn't get to everything important, and Mick said that there are some things you have to experience firsthand, like how it feels to be fed upon. So spill."

Beth sighed, "Alright. I'm only speaking from one personal experience, though, and it's kind of a one sided opinion," She cleared her throat, "When one of them feeds on one of us, our blood runs through their veins. They can feel you and everything you do when you're near. I think that's when I started to realize I was falling in love with Mick. Allowing one of them to feed on you does weird stuff to your emotions. It only lasts a month, supposedly. It's the test afterwards that says whether you really, truly love him or not."

"You obviously passed with flying colors."

"Actually, I loved Josh too. The emotions I had for Mick were so confusing when Josh was still alive. I thought it was just an infatuation with my guardian angel. But when Josh died… I wanted Mick to Turn him… to save him."

"But he's an anti-vampire vampire and wouldn't want Josh to live a life he loathed. Am I right?"

"Yeah. God, I was so pissed off at Mick for a long time. I got even more depressed when I found out Josh had planned on marrying me," Beth admitted, "I know I couldn't have said yes… but anyway, I came to terms with Josh's death and started to realize my real feelings towards Mick. I felt really guilty about just abandoning Josh and all we had done together, but… you know… Mick just felt… right."

"I'll think on Josef, but we'll see after a month how I feel."

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay.

"Me too," Cate said, "Hey, you want to go to a movie tonight? I need to get out of this house with someone other than a vampire."

"Oh sure! I'll actually pick you up at Josef's if you want."

"That sounds great. It'll take my mind off all the stuff that's been happening."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

"Yep, bye," Cate hung up and thought about what Beth had said about the feeding and sat on the couch. Cate's connection with Josef was not like his connection with his Freshies. He respected her at some level, even though he was a flirt. He had never actually tried anything while she was staying in his home. He had flirted a little, but that was probably to keep up his image of being one of those billionaire playboys. He even had that hidden inner pain having to do with Sara.

Sara. Cate's heart ached, and she knew that she was in fact falling in love with Josef. He loved an image of Sara that no longer existed more than anything he saw in front of him. He probably thought of Cate as nothing more than a child.

"Why me?" She leaned her head back on the couch.

"Why you?" A voice came from behind her, "You offered, if that's what you're referring to."

It was Josef, "You're up early," Cate said.

"I've got appointments and business to attend to. I have to keep a semi-mortal image," The vampire was already dressed in a suit.

"Oh… Okay. I just… thought we should talk," Cate looked down as Josef circled the couch.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Yesterday… and what happened between us."

The vampire raised an eyebrow at her, "I fed on you. So what?"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it… me," Cate looked slightly hurt, "Beth said you would."

Josef nodded with understanding, "Oh, I see what this is about. To answer your question, yes. I do feel you. Your scent is now more potent, and I can easily discern your heartbeat from any others, although I can do that with all my Freshies."

"So, I'm no different than one of your Freshies?"

The vampire stared at Cate, "What do you mean? You're much more than a Freshie. Listen, can we talk about this later? I have a meeting in," He looked at his watch, "thirty minutes."

"Okay," Cate's voice was faint.

"You know, I can also feel your emotions," Josef eyed her.

"It's nothing. Just something Beth said," Cate smiled at the vampire, trying to hide her true feelings. He eyed her, "Really, it's nothing. Don't mind me. I must still be affected by the blood loss or something."

Josef obviously didn't believe her, but thought better of asking further into the matter. Women, "If you go out… well… just be careful out there."

"Don't worry. I'm a big tough girl. I can tie my shoes and everything," Cate said with confidence, "Don't forget, I'm a slayer, and I learned from one of the best."

The vampire smiled at the compliment, "Why thank you. Let's talk soon, yes?" Then Josef left.

* * *

After the movie, Cate and Beth went out to dinner. Beth wanted to discuss what happened to Cate when Josef fed on her in more depth to see what exactly may have happened to her when he took her blood.

"So, Josef is really the type to take when offered," Beth said, "He's always had Freshies around for as long as Mick's known him."

"You told Mick?" Cate scowled.

"Well, I had to ask him about the feeding and how it effects humans," Her friend answered, "Usually I would ask Josef these things since Mick hates talking about what it's like to be what he is, but since Josef was actually involved in this crisis…"

"So Mick knows."

"He probably would've found out from Josef sooner or later," Beth defended, "I did get some information out of Mick, but it took lots of sweet talking, kissing, etcetera."

"Well, what'd he say?"

"Since your blood is in _his_ veins, you currently have a close connection to him," The ex-reporter explained, "You're stronger emotions can affect him, and luckily it's a one way street. He can also pick you out from a crowd by your scent and pattern of your heartbeat. Mick was able to sense me like that many times after he fed on me."

"So, what about this developing crush I have on Josef? Is that caused by the bloodletting?"

"Well, sort of," Beth answered with a smile. She was glad her friend had admitted there was something going on with her emotions towards Josef, "You see, since he took blood out of need, the connection isn't romantically or sexually solidified. He also didn't Mark you; I don't think he's Marked anyone since Sara."

"But why am I starting to fall in love with Josef? I mean… I know what he is and what he can do, but I don't fear him unless I've done something to piss him off, and I've actually accepted him for who and what he is," Cate said, "If it's not the taking of the blood, then what is it?"

"Well, my emotions were buried under my feelings for Josh, but you don't have a boyfriend, so you shouldn't have that problem. Love can also be confused with high and esteemed admiration –"

"But it's stronger than that. Not strong enough to want to be Turned, but still… fairly strong," Cate looked down at her half eaten food.

Beth smiled half-heartedly, "Then you really, truly are falling in love with Josef Kostan."

"Shit, I hate my life," Cate swallowed, "He's got Sara, and she's his one true love. He'll probably never look at anyone else the same way."

"Never say never, Cate."

* * *

The training over the next month was a little more awkward for Cate, and Josef noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked, lowering his rapier after one of their duels, "You're not fighting with everything you've got."

"I guess I'm just tired. Ever since the Ball, I've just been tired," Cate half lied.

Josef frowned and walked towards her, "Let me see," He took the wrist he had bitten into, examined it with his eyes before touching her skin with his nose, "Hmmm," He purred and heard her heartbeat quicken and felt her heat rise. It was then he found out about her attraction to him. He backed away, "Ah, I see now," A small smirk graced his youthful countenance as he watched Cate blush more.

"So, now you know," She said quietly, "This doesn't change anything, though," She looked up at him as she tried to control her heart and her heat, "You're still my teacher and mentor, and that's all you'll ever be."

"You could always get benefits," Josef grinned, trying his vampire charm on her.

She blushed, but shook her head, "I'm not one of your Kleenex Freshies, Kostan. I won't be treated as one, even if that means not getting these so called benefits."

The vampire respected his student and gave a slight bow, "Alright, Cate, if that's what you want."

She could see he doubted her answer, but she would stand by her views. Even though Cate wanted him, she could never have him. His heart belonged to Sara Whitley and no one else.

"Is she ready to fight?" Sauda appeared before Josef and Cate once the two months of training had expired. Paying the Cleaner for his fledgling's killings and cover ups was getting expensive, "We must destroy Maurus soon else he will destroy many innocent lives or reveal the entire vampire population to the mortal world."

"I think she's ready to fight, but definitely not alone," Josef said, "Freshie?" He snapped his fingers and a beautiful blonde-haired woman walked into the room, "1983. O positive, suave and delicious."

"I am very tempted, but I cannot stay long," Sauda said, and the younger vampire motioned for the Freshie to leave, "Maurus should be waking soon, and I try to keep him, as the mortals now say, on a tight leash by being with him at all times. I cannot do anything to stop him from feeding or killing; I know I have been an accessory to murder several times over, but that is the price you pay for Turning a Roman General."

"Just say where and when and we'll be there," Josef declared.

"You, the slayer, and what army," Sauda tried to joke.

The younger vampire grinned, "I really only trust a few vampires, but I'll see what I can do if we need an army."

Sauda nodded, "I know one who would like to keep us a secret. I believe you have met him once. He now goes by Lance."

Josef stiffened with a growl deep in his throat, "I've heard of him. Mick's met him too and doesn't like him very much."

"He's slightly younger than you, Herr Kauffmann," The Ancient vampire grinned.

"I'd prefer it if you never called me that again," He had only gained the title because he had married in to a noble family. The second son of a merchant family in Germany, he was relatively useless and would be married off to help with social standing. The parents had arranged the marriage, and Josef – then Jonas – had never liked his bride-to-be. While they were out a few months after their marriage, a woman whom Josef had wooed prior to his marriage approached them. Everything went downhill from there. Vampires, and a capture. Josef's wife had died during the frenzy. Later, the woman he had wooed turned out to be a vampire and Turned him with another young woman meant to be his mate. Needless to say, the other woman had become like a sister to him.

"I shall call you whatever I like, Mr. Kostan, and you cannot do anything about it. Although it is nice you have returned to your original initials and ethnic origin."

The younger vampire glowered before continuing on the subject of Lance, "We don't need Lance. We can deal with this ourselves. That and I don't like him at all."

"Then I shall respect your wishes," Sauda stood to leave, "Mick is the first vampire to carry two very strong bloodlines. He is more powerful than he knows."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Josef stood as well and bowed, "Akunumnaken, it's been a pleasure working with you."

The Ancient smiled, "Sunset. The abandoned warehouses on the docks," And he disappeared.


	8. The Battle

Mick, Cate, Josef, and Beth approached the docks armed to the teeth to fight this vampire menace. Mick had his gun with silver bullets, a curved steel blade, and several knives hidden under his black duster and in his boots. Cate wore Andúril and Josef provided her with vambraces to guard her wrists and a coat embroidered with silver thread as a gift from Josef for 'completing her training.' Josef had armed himself with a sword as well, – he deemed guns as 'uncivilized' – and he had recently dipped the blade in silver. He also had knives hidden under his brown duster and in his boots; he wore vambraces as well. Beth, with Mick's help, was also equipped with a gun with silver bullets and a long, curved knife. Even though she would not be doing much of the fighting, no one could prevent her from coming. The weapons were for her protection.

The Ancient vampire nodded and tipped his head towards the east, "He comes. I must away. Good luck slayer," He said to Cate, "He is weaker on the left side," With that, Sauda disappeared.

As soon as the sun set, the area around Cate and her friends became extremely cold, "Yep, that's him alright," Josef sneered as his eyes turned white and he bared his fangs, "That's the vamp that attacked Cate twice."

The Ancient vampire, Maurus, appeared in front of them, "I see there is laughable 'army' assembled to eradicate me," He grinned maliciously.

"You're not going to get away with this," Cate tried to sound more confident than she actually was.

Josef sensed her nervousness and put a hand on her shoulder, "We've got your back."

Maurus bared his fangs, "Enough talk, slayer," He lunged at her only to be confronted with Josef's sword and two silver bullets. The sword cut deep into Maurus' arm. He howled and backed off, "Slayer!" He healed surprisingly fast, and the two silver bullets fell to the ground as he picked them out of his chest, "Fight me alone and I will spare your… _friends_," The Ancient vampire spat the last word. Cate swallowed and glanced to Josef, "Don't look at him, _slayer_. You're mine. You always have been since you were two years old. You should have heard your mother scream."

Cate grit her teeth and she slowly drew Andúril. It caught the last rays of sunlight and lived up to its name as the Flame of the West, "You will die for ruining my life, you monster."

"That I very much doubt," Maurus grinned, "I look forward to tasting the blood of the last member of the Lassiters," He lunged at her with a roar and the battle had begun.

She dodged, and caught the tip of one of his fingers with her sword. The Ancient howled in rage and smashed his fist into her cheek. Cate was thrown backwards several feet by the blow and landed in a heap on the ground. Mick raised his gun; he had a perfect shot, "Stay out of this!" Cate waved her left hand at him as she stood, wiping blood from her mouth, "He's all mine," She quickly retrieved her fallen sword and faced the Ancient vampire. Mick hesitantly lowered his gun.

"What a good girl. Ready to face her death!" Maurus lunged again. This time, he clawed at her left upper arm before she could dodge out of the way. He laughed as she cried out in pain and licked his fingers, "Ah… sweetened by youth."

Josef growled, "He's toying with her," his hand gripping harshly at the hilt of his own sword.

Mick held him back, "Wait. Watch. It's Cate's fight."

Cate glared at her left arm for a second and then at the Ancient vampire, "I won't let you hurt anyone else," She growled and charged towards him.

He easily dodged her attempts to cut his head off and laughed, however, he faltered after striking her in the face once again not expecting her to use her momentum to spin around and cut off his right arm at the elbow. He roared in pain and raked his left hand claws down her right arm before pulling the shoulder out of its socket and then tossed her into a wall. The arm stump healed quickly, even though it had been severed by silver, "You won't get away with that," He lifted he dazed slayer from the ground. He laughed in a low chuckle, "I knew you would lose," Her eyes fluttered open as he bit down on the base of her neck.

"Hey!" Josef couldn't take it anymore. The Ancient vampire dropped Cate, "Did you forget about us?" Josef's eyes turned silver, and he roared. The fight between vampires began. A fist fight for revenge and honor.

Mick ran over to Cate, "We have to stop the bleeding," He said, ripping part of the shirt under his duster. He wrapped the piece of clothing around Cate's neck, "We can't call 911 yet because of Maurus and Josef fighting. Keep pressure on her neck, Beth. I'm going to help Josef," He drew his curved blade and sped towards the two fighting vampires.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, and the vampires became stronger, and the battle became fiercer and faster. Maurus slammed Mick against the warehouse six feet above the ground. It took the young vampire a moment to recover, and he saw Maurus holding Josef up by the throat, "It would be so easy to decapitate you right here, Herr Kauffmann," The Ancient vampire laughed, "So easy…"

"Hey!" Mick got up right behind Maurus. The older vampire turned his head only to see the glint of a blade. Both Josef and Maurus fell to the ground. The Ancient vampire no longer had his head.

Josef coughed, gasping for breath, "Thanks, Mick," Josef gasped, "You surprise me again. How's Cate?" He took a second to clear his head and listen to her heartbeat, "Call the Cleaner, and I'll bring Cate to the hospital with Beth," This order was non-negotiable. Josef would not lose another person he truly cared for.

* * *

Cate opened her eyes and held up her hand to block the bright, misty light until her eyes adjusted, "Where am I?"

"You are in Limbo," A woman who looked about twenty-one approached her. She wore a red dress that looked to be from the 1950s, "It's the realm spirits go to until their body either accepts the spirit back or the body is put to rest."

"Do I… know you?"

The woman smiled, "You did read my diary."

"You're… Sara Whitley!? Why are you in Limbo?"

"Charles… well, you call him Josef now…" She smiled fondly, "he refuses to accept my death after the failed Turning. It was not his fault that I didn't come back to be with him. His destiny lay somewhere else… with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"His destiny was to meet you… to teach you about what you are," Sara said, "He needs to stop living in the past. I won't be coming back."

"He still loves you," Cate declared.

The other woman smiled sadly, "He is in love with an image of what I use to be of what he wished me to be, nothing more. He needs to move on. I want him to be happy. I taught him to love; I want him to love again," Sara smiled at the 'younger' woman, "You have made him happy, and I see in your heart your affection for him."

Cate blushed, "He's immortal. I'm not. It'll never work out and he'd probably be too scared to Turn me, not that I'd want to be Turned…"

"I understand," Sara nodded and sighed, closing her eyes, "Oh, Charles… what am I to do with you?" She looked Cate in the eye, "You have to tell him to burn my body with the locket he gave me. Tell him he has to move forward."

Cate gasped and clutched her chest in pain, "Wh… what's happening?"

"We don't have much time left before they call your spirit back," Sara put a hand on Cate's shoulder, "Love him, Catherine, as I loved him. Tell him all I've said. He must move on. I want to rest… I want to finally rest…"

"You'll," The pain came again and Cate clutched at her heart, "you'll wait for him in the afterlife?"

"I'll be here, but he must find happiness without me. He needs to take off his mask. You can do that, Catherine. Help my Charles, your Josef, to find happiness. Good bye."

The pain in Cate's chest intensified, and her world went black. She gasped and heard the faint voices of people she didn't know, "She's alive."

"Tell Mr. Kostan immediately," Another voice said, "and move her to intensive care for stitches."

* * *

Cate's eyes fluttered open to reality and saw Josef sleeping in a chair across from her. She almost smiled, but remembered the harm normal room temperature did for a vampire's body, "Josef," She called as loudly as she could, but it came out very raspy. Still, he woke and blinked, adjusting to his surroundings, "How long have you been here? And how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for about a day," The vampire stretched, "I've only been here a few hours. I took Beth's shift. I couldn't sleep at home."

"Oh…" Cate thought back to what Sara had said to her, "I… I saw Sara."

Josef stopped mid-stretch and immediately came to attention, "You what?"

"I saw Sara," Cate repeated, "Her spirit is trapped between this world and the next."

"Why doesn't she just come back?" The vampire asked eagerly.

The young mortal woman looked away, "She… can't…" Cate took a deep breath, "She wants you to move on and stop living in the past."

"You're lying," Josef hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Cate swallowed, "It wasn't your fault… She said your destiny lay elsewhere and not with her. She taught you to love so you could truly love someone in the future…"

"No, I don't want to hear it," The vampire growled.

"She told me she wanted you to burn her body with the locket you gave her…"

"No!" Josef dove at her, his hand around her neck. His fangs showed as he spoke, "Don't you _dare _lie to me!"

The young woman lay frozen when a familiar voice yelled, "JOSEF!" Mick grabbed his secondary sire and tore him away from Cate. When Mick let go, the older vampire straightened his suit coat and stormed out the door, "Are you alright?" Mick asked her.

She breathed deeply, "You came just in time… I thought he was going to kill me…" A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Josef couldn't ever do that," Mick said softly, coming closer to the wounded woman, "He cares about you too much. What exactly set him off?"

"I saw Sara when I almost died," Cate said, "She told me she wants him to stop living in the past."

"He told me the same thing once when I talked about Coraline… she Turned me on our wedding night," Mick frowned at the memory, "Josef hates it when his own advice comes back to bite him. Sara is an especially touchy subject for him."

The young woman sobbed slightly, "I hope he can forgive me… but I had to tell him. She needs to be free from this world. She doesn't belong here anymore."

"It'll be much harder for him than you think. He's been in love with the image of them together for over fifty some years, but he had to hear what you said," Mick took Cate's hand, "If she's gone, completely gone, then he has to move on, and he doesn't want to."

Cate smiled faintly, "I know."

* * *

The hospital released Cate two days later. Marvin, her Symphony director, had come to visit her once while she was still hospitalized, and Sauda had come by to thank her for ridding the world of a menace as well as not to cross him, or she would die. She didn't say she hadn't killed Maurus because that might have changed Sauda's mind in killing her. Cate just gave him a nice 'you're welcome' before the Ancient disappeared never to be seen again, hopefully.

When she was released, Cate wasn't sure where she could go since Josef was obviously very pissed at her for relaying Sara's message. Luckily, Mick was there to pick her up, "You're apartment is still there. Josef has been paying the rent while you've been living with him. So, you're free to go back."

Cate noted her suitcase in the back of Mick's Mercedes… at least… she thought it was a Mercedes. Cars weren't really her thing, "Thanks, Mick," They drove in silence until they were almost to Cate's building, "You know… Mick, if you ever need help on assignments involving vamps, I'll be free whenever you need me, except Symphony nights."

Mick smiled, "That'd be a great help. I sometimes can't be in two places at once, and you're less susceptible to the sun than I am."

"Yeah, although I should probably make sure Beth doesn't think you're cheating on her or something," Cate grinned mischievously as they pulled up to the apartment building.

Mick laughed, "Yeah, Beth was really jealous when this woman Morgan, who was actually Coralline," His smile faded and he cleared his throat, "but that's a story for another time."

Cate stood outside the vampire's car, "Umm… About Josef…"

"Let him contact you," Mick said sternly, "He grew up in a world where women were subservient to men, and sometimes his upbringing clashes with the times. Don't worry about him; he'll be fine."

"Sara deserves to be free," The young woman looked down, "She looked so sad when I saw her."

Mick gave her a half smile, "We're all trapped between worlds in one way or another. Just remember, you can always call me or Beth if you want to talk about anything."

"Thanks," Cate smiled at the vampire as she reached for the suitcase he had brought her, "Thanks for everything, Mick St. John. You're the closest thing to a super hero LA's ever going to get," With that, she turned towards the apartment complex and went inside to her apartment.

She flopped down on an easy chair to relax. It had been a long time since she could relax, and she knew that this would only be the beginning.

--^--

A/N: There will eventually be a sequel once Tom Riddle stops bothering me.


End file.
